


From One Legend To Another

by Kathendale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: Steve fulfills his duty.Currently listening to Go Ahead by Alan Silvestri on loop.





	From One Legend To Another

**Author's Note:**

> This project was a tear jerker, hope you enjoyed! PS, listen to Go Ahead from the Endgame track on loop while reading this.

Steve stood next to Bruce, before grabbing the briefcase containing the infinity stones. He grabbed Mjolnir as well, which rested beside the Quantum Tunnel.

“How long will this take?” Sam inquired, and Bruce responded, “for us, five seconds, for him, as long as he needs.” Bruce looked up, and back down a few times. “You ready?” Steve nodded, enabling his quantum suit. “Alright, going Quantum in three, two, on-” Bruce’s words cut off as Steve began shrinking to impossible sizes.

**

The Time Stone and Mind Stone

New York, 2012

Steve landed on the same street he and the others had landed on to retrieve the stones, and he felt his heart lurch. Tony was gone now. And nothing would change that. But he could fix this. He made his way to the Sanctum, where he was greeted by the Ancient One with a kind smile.

“Steven Rogers, I assume you are here to return the stone?” Steve nodded wordlessly, opening the briefcase. The woman walked forward, opening her necklace with an intricate hand gesture before taking the stone and placing it back in. 

“Thank you, Steven Rogers, for keeping your promise. Or should I say, Bruce’s promise.” She said, mirth in her eyes. Steve smiled, holding his hand out and she shook it. “Of course, ma’am.”

Steve quickly returned the tesseract without any troubles from HYDRA.

Steve enabled the quantum suit once more, and soon, he was falling, falling, falling, once more.

**

The Reality Stone

Asgard, 2014

Steve knew this one had to be quick. He popped in, only to run directly into 2014 Thor. The man laughed boisterously. “Careful, mage, I almost bowled you over.” Steve smiled fondly, handing the man the stone. Thor looked confused, but he was already shrinking once more.

**

The Space Stone

New Jersey, 1944

Steve popped into the quiet compound, praying he wouldn’t get caught. “Steve?” He froze, and slowly turned around. There stood Margaret “Peggy” Carter. He smiled sadly. “Hey, Pegs.” She rushed forward, embracing him. “How? It’s been so long.” She stepped back, stroking his cheek with a sad smile.

“You’re not my Steve, are you?” Steve shook his head no. “But I made a promise. And I’d like to honor it.”

Steve spent the next week living with Peggy, and just before he left, they shared one last dance. “Goodbye, my darling.” She whispered. And then he was falling once again.

**

Power Stone

Unknown (I Forgot, LOL), 2014

Steve quietly returned the stone to the unconscious body of one Starlord.

He enabled the suit and was falling once more.

**

Soul Stone

Vormir, 2014

“Steven, son of Sarah. I know why you are here.” Steve spun around, eyes widening. “Red Skull.” He hissed. The man ignored his anger. “You wish to return the soul stone in exchange for your friends life, but I need a sacrifice.”

Steve breathed in, before speaking. “I do have one thing I can sacrifice.”

-

Natasha blinked slowly, standing on wobbly limbs. “I- I thought I was dead?” She whispered, and looked over at Steve. “Oh God, what have I done?” She choked out. Soon, they were both falling, falling, falling.

**

Log Clearing, 2023

“I don’t know, he blew right past his time stamp-”

“Get him back. Get him the hell back.”

“Sam.” Bucky said softly. Sam looked up from where he was arguing with Bruce. Bucky nodded toward the bench with a soft smile. Sam walked forward slowly, and looked Steve over. He smiled softly when he saw Natasha beside him. 

“I’m assuming something went right.” Skinny Steve looked up at Sam with a smile. “I promised myself I’d bring her back.” Sam hugged both of them before speaking. “The only thing bumming me out is that I have to live in a world without Captain America.” Steve leaned forward, gripping a leather clad item. “That reminds me.”

Sam nodded, impressed as he unzipped it to reveal the shield. Steve looked up at him. “Try it on.” Sam frowned, looking towards Bucky, who responded with a gentle smile and an encouraging nod.

Sam picked the shield up and put it on his arm. “How does it feel?” Steve asked. “Like it’s somebody else's.” Steve frowned. “It isn’t.” Sam looked at him, eyes glistening with tears. “Thank you, I’ll do my best.” Steve smiled, patting his hand. “That’s why it’s yours, from one legend to another.”

Bucky walked up now, putting a gentle hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Hey punk, let’s go home. Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feedback is welcome, lemme know if you want a sequel with Bucky/Sam or Steve/Bucky or all three of them!


End file.
